leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS033
The Winged Legends (Japanese: VS 伝説の鳥ポケモン VS Legendary Bird Pokémon) is the 33rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As the Silph Co. building blazes with the fire set off by Blue's Charizard, the members of Team Rocket begin to evacuate the premises in an attempt to escape. However, they find themselves surrounded by Brock, Misty, Erika, and the citizens of Celadon City, who had planned the siege from the very beginning with and as their unknowing allies. Looking towards Silph Co., Erika wishes Red luck. Inside the Silph Co. building, Red watches in horror as the energy from the Pokémon Badge Energy Amplifier combine , , and into a monstrous . From nearby, enters the room only to scream at the sight of the fusion and faints from sheer terror. As she directs a combined elemental blast that Red barely manages to dodge, Sabrina reveals that Team Rocket had experimented on Red's Eevee to attain their greatest scientific achievement. Sabrina then callously discards Eevee, since they have no use for it as an experimental creature. Continuing to attack Red, Sabrina reveals Team Rocket's plan to have Red and Blue collect the Badges from the good Gym Leaders for them, before they had the boys destroyed, leaving no one to oppose their takeover and subsequent exploitation of Pallet Town. The threat to his hometown jolts Red into pressing on; a sentiment shared by Blue as he reappears on his Charizard, having ensured the safety of and the townsfolk. However, Sabrina and the fusion still prove too strong for them. In inspiration, Red realizes that Green must have wanted his Moon Stone for a plan, and uses the item on her , evolving it into . To Sabrina's shock, Clefable promptly launches several attacks in quick succession; Blue explains the phenomena as a result of its . Red attempts an escape with the others as Clefable distracts the bird fusion, but Sabrina is quick to respond with a combined , sending the three Trainers plummeting to their doom. Looking down, Sabrina expects her adversaries to not survive the fall, but Red surprises her once again with a web constructed from Saur's , catching him, Blue, and the revived Green. As Sabrina calls on another attack, Red, Blue, and Green counter with Saur's Vine Whip, Charizard's , and Blasty's respectively, and in the process Saur evolves into . Amidst the collapse of Silph Co.'s building the combined attacks finally defeat Sabrina, and also separates the conjoined Legendary birds. The three Trainers immediately evacuate, but not before Red catches a glimpse of a , who smiles at him before disappearing out of sight. The next day dawns, with the citizens of Pallet Town safe, the members of Team Rocket apprehended, its elite agents underneath the collapsed Silph Co. building, and the Pokémon they used all confiscated. Red is surprised to find Green gone. Elsewhere, Green laments the failure of her plans and expresses her irritation at the presence of Professor Oak. At the same time, Blue informs Red that he'll be looking forward to challenging the latter, at the Indigo Plateau. Major events * , , and defeat Team Rocket in Saffron City. * Red's Moon Stone evolves Green's , Clefy, into . * Red's , Saur, evolves into . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * * ( 's) Characters Humans * * * * * * Brock * Misty * Erika * Sabrina * s Pokémon * (Saur; 's; evolves) * (Saur; 's; newly evolved) * (Pika; 's) * (Vee; 's) * (Vee; 's; flashback) * (Vee; 's; flashback) * (Vee; 's; flashback) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * (Clefy; 's; evolves) * (Clefy; 's; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lt. Surge's; released) * (Koga's; released) * (Sabrina's; released) * (Sabrina's; newly created; separated) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) / (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 33 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS033 fr:Chapitre 33 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA033 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第33話 zh:PS033